Ash the new fennekin
by Lazy-Umbreon
Summary: Ash has been turned into a fennekin and things get weirder even so his body changes in ways Lemon rape humor violence awaits Humor, Romance,friendship, and drama
1. Chapter 1 new fennekin

**i am making this because i wanna show you something you never read before. Contains Rape,violence,Lemon, and Humor lol!**

 **ash will be a fennekin in the story so if you have any suggestions for me tell me!**

It was a beautiful day in kalos,4 friends, Clemot,serena,Bonnie, and Ash. Now starting there pokemon journey and going to get Serena's starter pokemon. I'm really glad that we all met you serena without you we wouldn't be able to find the professor ash exclaimed! Yea Serena without you I wouldn't know who to ask to take care of my older brother. Bonnie! She said no and just stop asking please. They all soon arrived to the professors lab. I choose this one Serena yelled picking up Fennekin!

As soon as serena got it, it was stolen by a metal hand! Ahh! Prepare for trouble and make it double! PIKACHUUUUUU! Used thunderbolt and they blasted off again! But sometimes that team rocket had fell on ash's tounge. What it did was the last pokemon ash touched he would turn into one at night. Fennekin jump on ash in anger! Fe fen kin kin fennekin( I bet you sent them just to impress this girl huh!).

Later that day in the pokemon center Ash felt a sudden pain in his sleep as he tossed and turned as a light shined like a pokemon evolving pikachu was out side with serena and Clemot and fennekin with Bonnie They all ran to his room! ASH! Pika! When they went there they just saw his clothes on the floor and his hat under his blanket. Serena being careless uncovered him. Whaaaaaaa! Everyone else ran in but Fennekin. Aww how adorable ash looke so she picked up the sleeping fox and awoke it. He looked around and noticed his height status. Fen (what) fen fen kin kin (shit shit holy shit ) fennekin then noticed his voice and walk in fennn ( whaaat) he looked like a regular fennekin but had his eyes.

Chapter 1 finally done ? ﾟﾘﾹ?


	2. Chapter 2 bullied to a new fennekin

**stories are stories are mind is a imagination of what we desire to bad it can come alive can it?**

The next day Ash was in Serena's hat,to afraid to be seen and after what happened last night! (Flash back)Listen up Maggot you better listen to me, I am the only fennekin you know so you'd better pay attention! Ash was really shocked at what fennekin was telling him! Now fight me! What?! I cant hit you your a girl,manners are in portan-AAAAHHHH! Stop it stop please ash cried with tears. Come on bitch I said fight me, as she punched him with her paw and bit his nose. Ash the accidentally put his paws up and touched her fur covered boobs!

Ash looked up happily knowing she stopped,his face expression changed into a scared/almost crying/ and a #pray for me face. Her face with a little blush and death glare looking deep into Ash's soul!I-I-I-I-I'm sorry he then bullted under his bed. Your dead! Fennekin,Ash serena shouted she opened the come on fennekin lets go! Fen fen (yay) (End of flash back)

Sooo what where you doing with fennekin last night he winked and smirked. Get bitched slapped, I accidentally touched her breast. Fennekin looked at ash so he got pikachu and put him in serena's hat. Wow ash you hit the jackpot he laughed. Fen kin kin fenn fennekin. What you wanna go in side my hat to she smiled. Okay go then put fennekin in there. So boy's what are we talking about and did a death glare at pikachu which scared the hell out of pikachu. I'm out!

It was night time so they stopped at a pokemon center. At night fennekin went to ashes room. Well well well what do we have here she smirked!

that raps chapter 2 but the next chapter will contain rape just a warning


	3. Chapter 3 rape the form of payback

Give a special thanks to espeon44 for giving me an idea for this story contains rape so lest start.

Ash where aaaarrrreee you at,she shouted. She was then tackled,her face forced to the ground as a figure standed over her. Well well well what do we have ge smirked. Ash you look different you know,yea because I evolved bitch! Then he rub his fur patch hand his 8" cock grew and grind at her. She got the idea and back off until he dolphin dived on her, his dick meeting her face as she sniffed causing a blush.

Plz stop Ash and with that he grabbed her mouth open and stuck 6" of his dick in her mouth making her gag. OOHH SHIT YES! Keep sucking,as he kept going noticed her pussy wasn't wet so he licked his lips and started to lick her little pussy. She moaned but only made vibs. As Ashs tounge explored her inner walls she was close to her climax and so was he. Fennekin Im cumming, me to but came as vibs. Her cum went all in ashs mouth and swallowing it full while fennekin was have trouble as her cheeks bulged and it all spilled out,she even coughed some out!

She was evolving due to the pain but ash got up and went behind her to grab,sorry but I need a tight pussy then grabbed her. She stopped and ashs stuck his cock deep inside her. So tight as he kept thrusting in her causing her to tear up. He grabbed her breast wich where bigger now and squeezed them as he kept fucking her tight pussy. Fennekin I'm close and with that he blew his seed into her and she laid there her pussy a little bruised as cum fell out. Why ash, as she evolved in to a braixen,her body yelled in pain.

Then the door opened and another fennekin ran up to the cum coverd braixen fen fen ennkin ( serena what happened!) I was brutally raped and she fell asleep. You see Clemot gave her a potion to become a fennekin for a night but if she was fucked by one she would evolve and be a braixen for ever and the person that had sex with her. Ash thought to him self, fuck she pregnant now!

End chapter, wow what a plot twist all thanks to espeon44 if you wanna see him check him out in my reviews. This story will go on


	4. Chapter 4 new birth

**A special Ash wrote something thanks to espeon44 again so let's get started ?!**

A year later had passed since what had happene,Ash embarrassed for what he did to serena. They all lived in the woods in a tree house they built,I say they because Clemot is there with bonnie. ( a year ago, flashback: brai brai ( clemot come her ash) Ash is that you? If that's you say something. Brai brai ( yes it's me stupid!) Ash then wrote something on a piece of paper. When Clemot and bonnie came he showed it to them. Dear Clemot I am a rapest,I have raped Serena because she was a hot fennekin now she a braixen and forever! Anyways I was woundering if you can give me a potion for pikachu to turn into a pichu? The end.

okay only if I can join you he smirked. Brai (yes) later he finished the potion,now give it to him okay ash,don't force him to do it okay! Ash walked out and into pikachus room and talked him to the ground Ash get off me he panted. Your a weird boy pikachu,I am not a girl. Oh well i just guessed you where A boy and put the potion in his mouth! (End of flashback)

Serena laid an egg and it was hell for her! It was plain white until serena painted a fennekin on it. There tree house was big like real big! Clemo t was a chestpin and bonnie was a evyleon. Well serena i am sorry for what I did to you he said scratching the back of his head, its okay ash but why did you put it in my mouth? Ummmm our child is calling me as he ran to pichu. Hey there buddy how are you doing he smiled.

First me and fennekin aren't your child where here to live a happy life. Ash the eggs cracking serena yelled ash sprinted to her and out she came. The child instantly fell in love with her dad, what should we call her? Seline!

next chapter next


	5. Chapter 5 family sleep

**S**

 **Everything i have spell here is** no **mistake I make misspelled words so the chapters go on! Or at least it comes back in a new chapter to haunt them.**

 **You ean Selina? No i mean seline. Ash you sound like a spanish person saying the letter c then saying line she said in giggles. Well what do you think we should call her then? Well I thought Selina would be a great name, both foxes looked at the little mouse pokemon. She is right ash it is a better name than Seline she laughed.**

 **Ash then picked up the new born fox, do you like the bame selina? Fen! Well is settled its selena! Fennekin came in,hey why don't we get names she groaned? Yea why can't we get names pichu yelled! Okay,okay pichu your new name is may and fennekin you'll be Dawn okay? Fine i am going to bed! Fen fen fen, selina sang as she was being carried by her dad. Clemot. Yea ash? Since your the smartest out of all of us i trust you to take care of selina k? Okay!**

 ***Night***

 **Ash why did you rape me? Because it was nice and it was really tight you know where he smiled. Well i want to show you something and she went under the covers,well l lost my lollipop maybe I can suck on yours she winked. He pushed her head down and she opened her mouth. He then jammed it and he kept forcing all inches of his dick in her mouth. She started to cry and she pushed back. She then coiled her tounge around. I'm cumming he yelled and came in her moist mouth as it over filled! Some came out of her nose. She started to swallow but it was to much and he took it out and landed on her face covering it fully. She then spit it out,ash licked ut all up and kissed her forcing her to swallow. But this time she liked it then she actually loved it because she felt the passionate kiss.**

 **He then threw her on the ground and pointed his dick to her ass and stucked it in, Its so tight ass ge kept fucking her. Stop ash please,don't go faster! Im close as he kept slapping her, stop ash calm down. Ahhhhh he cane inside her. Dad what are you doing? Selina go back! Bo daddy please let me stay with you okay we'll sleep as a family :D .**

 **The END**

 **Sorry if theres any spelling errors fractured my good arm D:**


End file.
